Hello Sherlock
by AggyPike
Summary: This story takes place after His Last Vow. John and Mary got a daughter and continued with their lives. Meanwhile, Sherlock gets a new flatmate. A girl named Elody. This is the story of Sherlock and Elody.
1. New Flatmate

**Sherlock P.O.V.**

A friend of the daughter of the niece of Mrs. Hudson. So she was introduced to me.

* * *

><p>After that John finally left me, I did not want to share the flat. No one could replace his help and friendship. His partnership and knowledge. But he had a life. And after a while I was no longer part of that life. He had his wife and his daughter now. A family in which I had no longer applies. I also had to continue with my life. Even though that was currently without John.<p>

So I was alone again. After so many years, alone again. It was the biggest intention to stay alone. Resolve all cases with my full attention. No distractions. And for a few months everything went perfectly according to plan. Until she entered my life.

Honestly, the woman was nothing compared to her. The woman was smart, manipulative, extravagant and so much more. But nothing compared to my new flatmate.

Elody Wood. Born in Cardiff, raised in Oxford. Speaks fluent German, Dutch, French, Italian and Spanish. Smart and taught in the same head. One of the differences between us is the fact that, despite our almost equal knowledge, she never brags. She is aware of her strength and yet ...

She is helpful, concerned, confident but also withdrew, offensive and hurt. Why she is hurt? I do not know. She is a puzzle. And I take the pieces just out of the box.

It was a month after John's departure. I had a couple of murders solved. Everything went well, but not like before. Mrs. Hudson became crazy from the junk that I had made. My fridge was full, so I used her fridge. That was logical. But she's ordinary. She became crazy about my mess and dead parts in her fridge.

"You need someone! Sherlock, You're impossible!" she cries of desperation.

"There is no one who can help me, I can handle it myself."

She shakes her head and leaves the flat. It did not take long for me to figure out that her favorite television series was stopped. Quite amusing to see.

Not many days later she came with a list of names. Three names I had to pick out. Mrs. Hudson had done her job well. Not fantastic. Largely were the people on the list even more stupid than Anderson.

But Elody was the best of the list. First, I did not trust my research. She was too smart and good for her age. I asked for information, but she knew even less about Elody. Just rumors and I had nothing with those. My only option was to meet her to see who she really is. Just as a control for my research.

* * *

><p>The one week later she came to visit. I wondered if she wouldl fulfill my requirements. She probably wouldn't, no one could replace John. And though no one could meet my requirements. I wasn't not looking for a replacement, I reminded myself. I did this alone to satisfy Mrs. Hudson so I could get a month of rest.<p>

She arrived on time. Right on time even. Ten o'clock and the bell rang, Mrs. Hudson opened the door. It surprised me that they took so long to come up the stairs. But the surprise would become even greater. When she entered the room she was followed by Mrs. Hudson.I was outside staring but turned to her when she entered the room. They both wore heavy suitcases. What surprised me.

"Hello Sherlock," Elody laughed. And that was the first sentence I would never forget. Something in me was awakened. Something I, I hate to tell you this, something I was afraid of because I had never felt it before. So I ignored the feeling and looked at her. Elody Wood in real life. Sometimes it's disappointing how bad pictures are. They never tell you enough of a person. This was certainly such a case. Elody was very different than I expected. Her appearance only who was already clear, strong and ... beautiful.

Wait... Did I say beautiful? No, I just referred unique.

In an impulse of confusion and irritation,because of the suitcases they were carrying, I nearly_ pulled_ Mrs. Hudson into kitchen.

"Mrs. Hudson, what's going on? Where are those suitcases for?" I was annoyed. She waved away my penetrating gaze and smiled. "Oh Sherlock," giggling she started to sort my kitchen, "I knew you would reject everyone who would introduce himself to you. I'm happy that you have chosen one person of the list. So I said that she could withdraw . And even then, she had nowhere to go. "

_Think, think Sherlock!_ But it was no use. Elody was here and I could not be a fool. I collect my self-confidence and step inside the living room. Elody looks up and smiles shyly.

"Welcome Elody." I shook her hand and smiled back. The strange feeling suddenly came back and then I was sure. For once Mrs. Has Hudson had done something good. Elody was the perfect flatmate.


	2. Meeting Him

**Elody P.O.V.**

The first time I heard Sherlock his name was on the news. Something about one Moriarty and a process. But then, I didn't watch much news.

I was doing my final year at Oxford. Language and Mathematics. Then I graduated, got a nice diploma and was suddenly alone in the world. My parents died when I was eight. My aunt raised me since then. But she also died during my last year at school. So I hed no family. No, I did not live on the street. I had friends enough.

So I went to live with Alice. Nice apartment. Everything went well for the next four years. And in those years I learned more and more about Sherlock.

But when Alice had a stroke. I had to work and could not take care of her. So she went back to live with her parents. The apartment was too expensive for me. So I had to move again too. For a year I moved from here to there. I lost my job and then everything went backwards. And then I got a phone call that changed everything.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Elody right?" the voice on the other end of the line seemed familiar, but of which I had long forgotten.<p>

"Yes, hello."

"Hi, it's Mrs. Hudson here. I am far family from Alice. I have heard that you are looking for an apartment? I have a spare room and I am looking for a tenant." Joy and gladness. These two feelings flew through my belly.

But then I thought about the fact that I had no money. "Mrs. Hudson, I would be honored to live in the apartment. But unfortunately I am broke."

"But that's okay. I have another tenant and together you can share the rent. How about next Tuesday? You may withdraw at once if you want. Everything is ready for you." I could not believe my ears! Finally a place that I could call my home.

"Yes, Tuesday is good. At ten o'clock I will be there. If it is not too early for you? And what's the address? "

"No my child, ten o'clock is perfect. The adress is 221B Baker Street, Londen. I will tell Sherlock immediately that you're coming. Sherlock is your flatmate. Until then." I heard her laugh, and then the line went dead. Did not matter, I had 221B Baker Street. My new home.

* * *

><p>The next week, before I move to Baker Street, I tried to learn as much as possible about Sherlock. The word bored was not said during that week. It was surprising to learn a lot about Sherlock. I tried to remember much as possible. I reread his website three times. 'The Science of Deduction.' Interresting reasoning. I also read the full blog of his former companion, John Watson. And I looked at all the news in which his name appeared.<p>

So the week passed, and I was kind of obsessed with Sherlock. I was very nervous on that Tuesday, but also very curious. Sherlock Homes, a genius like people describe him. But others say that he is a real jerk. I was hoping that the last option was not applicable. I would find out soon enough.

The taxi driver helped me unload my bags. There were not many bags, because of all the moving. It was therefore especially clothes. There was the door to my new home and to Sherlock. I knocked on the door who opened directly. Mrs. Hudson looked at me smiling. If I had not been so excited I would have firmly asked her if she had been waiting for my arrival.  
>"Go on up, I will be taking the other case." following her orders, I went up the stairs. With each step I took my nervousness grew. Up there, Mrs. Hudson opened the door to the apartment. The door opened and I went into the room, followed by my new landlady.<p>

The first thing I saw of Sherlock was his back. But one second later he turned around. His eyes looked first to the bags we had with us. Surprise and confusion went over his face. "Hello, Sherlock." I said with a smile of wonder on my face.  
>When he first looked at me, his face was tight but his eyes seemed to shine, but very short. His attention went back to the bags. He took Mrs. Hudson's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. There they began to talk.<p>

That was a perfect opportunity for me to see the apartment. At first sight quite messy. But also quite cozy with many interresting objects. The talking in the kitchen stopped and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson came back into the living room.

Sherlock shook my hand and smiled at me. "Welcome Elody." he said, and my belly began to tickle.

**Author's note**

Thanks to all for reading this far. If you have any remarks about the grammar, the story line or something else, just let me know. I'm working on the rest of the story and hope you will enjoy it.


	3. The crime message

**Sherlock P.O.V.**

After 3 days Elody was already cooperate properly in my routines. She respected my personal space. If she tidied she asked where she could put my stuff. So I did not have to look for them. The dishes were washed, there was milk in the house and she was very good at putting tea.

So it went on for a couple of weeks. She went to work and I went on with my business. Her file that I had hidden in a closet, it remained quite empty. She had a good physique, she was healthy, a graduate of Oxford, was convenient and good at cleaning up. But this was just basic. I could deduce that from everyone. But what she thought about politics, what her favorite color was, what she likes to eat and so much more, I did not know. She was still a mystery. We never ate together, and when she got home she was in her room. Our paths crossed, but never ran right.

It was time to call for help. Call was not really necessary. For only I had taken my phone Mycroft was standing in my living room.  
>"Brother dear, it's not hard to see that you need help. Following your flatmate has not much use if she only stays in her room."<p>

"How can you know that?" Stupid question, Mycroft knows everything.  
>"You're going backwards. You solve more murders detective, just by saying what you see. Furthermore, you are only inside when she is inside. You follow her everywhere. Obsessed, that's the right word for your behavior. And only if there is a mystery that you can not fathom, you will behave obsessed. Not so hard to get behind your situation."<p>

"What should I do then? This has never happened to me." I looked quite desperate to my brother.

"What you did with John immediately. Take her to the murder. Involve her in the situation. Make sure she become dependent on you."

I waved him off, a sign that I need to think about it.

* * *

><p>After one hour of thinking I received a text message. Lestrade, a new murder. Right on time. I go into the hall and knock on Elody her door.<p>

"Elody, put your coat on. I need you. Hurry up." She walked out of her room, confused, of course. But she did not ask questions. Took her coat and followed me down the stairs.

We reached the street and she got into the cab. Only after 10 minutes of silence she asked where we were going.

"Sherlock, where we are going, and what is going on?"

"As I just said, I need your help. There's been a murder, and it is too difficult to be solved alone."

"Okay, but why exactly do you need my help?" She shifted her gaze from the window to my face. Those eyes ...

"Sherlock?" I had no idea what happened. Her face, all other things became out of focus. Only she was still there.  
>Then with a big slap, literally slap, I came back. Three days later, her handprint was still featured in my face.<p>

I looked outside and the rest of the ride we didn't tak to each other.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Barts. Elody followed me to the morgue. There she met Molly. I already expected that Molly would not respond as well. That she would be jealous on Elody. Molly, a person I care about. But she's lost. Because of her impossible love she has developed for me.<p> 


End file.
